


someday

by piraterea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Love Confessions, Love is Weakness, Not Canon Compliant, Secret love, Someday, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Why Did I Write This?, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piraterea/pseuds/piraterea
Summary: Clarke and Octavia, love each other. But in the midst of a war, love is weakness. So... someday.A drabble
Relationships: Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	someday

Clarke was thinking about the younger Blake sibling again. How could she not? As she sat on the floor of debris and

sand that had once been greens and trees, she had watched Octavia command the army around in a way only a true

leader could. Seeing her again after 6 years was giving her a strange feeling in her stomach. It was clear Octavia had

turned into an intuitive commander. She had filled out over the years, her curves setting in just the right places, and

her armor bloody from the many fights that made her loyal and strong. But only Clarke could see the hopelessness in

her eyes when the Eligius ships tried to offer peace. She knew because she had once been in that position. Right before

everything went to shit.

Clarke walked over the sand that threatened to fly in her mouth when the wind was rough and rocks that tried to trip her

feet, and reflected on the war-struck surroundings. She had always hated seeing what war did to people, with it’s way of

sneaking up on them from behind and then burying them beneath it all. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel

distraught.

Then she saw something heading towards her in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Octavia Blake.

Clarke gulped. She knew that Octavia wouldn’t want to see her, not after what Bellamy did, so she could only assume whatever

she wanted from her was bad. But what she saw when she got to her was not anger, or the fiery determination that had always

been there. No, what she saw was genuine fear and desperation in her eyes. Not even Clarke could determine what the look in

Octavia’s eyes were telling her. So she walked to join her in the middle of the empty desert that occupied only two lost souls.

When the two finally met, Clarke and Octavia connected eyes and told each other everything with just a look.

Octavia gazed with the affection only a lover could give., lips wobbling slightly and hands fidgeting nervously.She said, in

hushed tones, "I don’t know what to do”.

Clarke looked at her, chills running down her spine and connects the warriors forehead to her own.”Octavia, you are strong,"

she replied.

They looked at each other with repressed feelings, like they wanted to say everything but couldn’t. They had so much still

unsaid, but they knew, love was a weakness, especially in the middle of a war. So they shouldered their feelings and just

held onto the moment. They both whispered the words in their minds that they so desperately wanted to say, _“I love you”._

Clarke regarded Octavia's strong stature and bright eyes. “Someday. We will, someday” whispered Clarke with a shy grin.

Octavia looked hopeful, her emotions blushing like a glorious, bright sun. So she nods, holding Clarke’s arm in hers. Then they walk away, patient for their someday.


End file.
